The Doll
by Sairon
Summary: Elsword found a doll on his walk and took it home, but during the midnight, it turned into a girl.
1. Prologue

**Characters**

 _Elsword as_ _ **Lord Knight  
**_ _Aisha as_ _ **Void Princess  
**_ _Raven as_ _ **Blade Master  
**_ _Rena as_ _ **Grand Archer  
**_ _Elesis as_ _ **Blazing Heart  
**_ _Eve as_ _ **Code Nemesis**_ _  
The rest are depend on your imagination._ ****

 **Prologue**

 ****On a snowy day, Elsword's walking around the park.  
The snow's covering most of the ground, He always loved to take a walk around the park when he has free time. Today's just as usual.

"The snow's really beautiful."  
He stretched his hand to catch a nearby falling snow.  
The snow's falling endlessly, however he's not feeling cold, because he's wearing a thick jacket.  
The snow's melting on his hand, Elsword's a bit disappointed because the snow can't last for too long, He planned to make a snowball from the snow on the ground, but he's not a child anymore, so he continued his walk.

"Hey, Elsword."  
Raven, his best friend's greeting him, he has a good look, the scar on his face's making him looked manly, no wonder Rena fall in love with him. He's also taking a walk since Rena's sick, and then he met Elsword coincidentally on the way.

"Hey, Raven. Fancy to meet you here."

"I actually planned to go to Rena's house to take her for a walk, but she's sick."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's nothing, it's not like I can't meet her again, by the way when will you get a girlfriend? Eve's good, why don't you take her? I think she's interested in you."

"Nah, man. I'm not planning to take anyone, I still haven't found someone who really attract me."

"It's because you're always waiting for someone like that you will end up a virgin for all your life, Elsword."

"Said the virgin himself."

"Don't be rude, I've graduated."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Just kidding, you took me too seriously mate, chill down a bit."

"Damn, you got me."

Elsword laughed as he hit Raven's shoulder. Raven chuckled as they walk. They got no destination so they just walk aimlessly until they reach their house.

"I'm off here, thanks for the company, mate."

"See you again, man."

Raven get inside his house, Elsword continues his walk alone, he didn't plan to go back so soon, not to mention his sister's there. Elesis is Elsword's sister, every time Elsword lowered his guard her sister would pull off a prank on him, he's sick of it. That's why he don't really like staying at home, if only he can live by his own that would be wonderful.

"Huh?"

Elsword saw something bulging from the ground that's covered by snow in front of his house, He try to dig the snow. After digging for awhile, he saw something unexpected. It's a doll.

"Who threw this doll here...?"

The doll's quite big, about 30cm in height.  
He wiped the doll's face so that it will be cleaner.

'Muuu...'

For some reason he can hear a pout.  
He look around, but he can't find anyone pouting.

"An Auditory hallucination?"

He decided to forget it and he take a look at the doll.  
The doll's having purple hair that tied into a twintail, it also got quite a nice face for a mere doll, the doll wear a black lolita dress that somehow looked compatible with her hair color. Thinking that he can't leave this doll here Elsword smiles and he took the doll with him.

'Ah! No!'

"... Just what's this voice I kept on hearing? Am I being tired? Sigh..."

Elsword decided to forget it again.  
He got into his room and locked the door to prevent his sister from coming in.  
Elsword's not a doll lover, but sometimes he put things that others threw out there in his cupboard, he just love collecting unwanted things that still can be used. He put the doll in his cupboard, the black lolita dress that the doll wear's a little dirty, so Elsword undress the doll to wash the dress, Elsword's surprised that the doll's quite perfect, the curves of its body's being made very nicely and smooth, of course private parts are not there, he's amazed that someone can make a doll that has a skin this smooth.

'Kyaaa! Pervert!'

"... What's this strange voice of girl that I kept on hearing? I really need much rest."  
He shook his head and slowly got up as he went outside to wash the dress. He thought that he's hearing someone screaming and yelling from his room, he started to shiver as he thought that maybe it's a ghost and quickly go to the washing machine at the first floor to wash it.

After waiting for about 15 minutes the dress is clean again, he took the black lolita dress to his room again. Just when he pick up the doll-

'Don't touch me, pervert!'

"... No, no, it's impossible."  
Elsword thought that the doll just talk, but he decided to forget it and dress up the doll again with the dress that he just washed.

'Ah... Thank you...'

Elsword smiles at that auditory hallucination of his.  
"Maybe I watched too much movies that I ended up having auditory hallucination."  
Before he close the cupboard's door he poked the doll's cheek.

'Hey!'

And he closed the door, pretending not to hear anything.  
Now that everything's done, he felt sleepy, so he lay on his bed and sleep.

Who knows how many time passed, Elsword opened his eyes weakly.  
He woke up because of strange sounds in his room. He tried to observe the surrounding while yawning sleepily.

"Just... What's this sound..."

It sounds like someone's searching something inside his room, the sound's unpleasing.  
After he took a closer look, there's someone in his room. Having noticed someone in his room, he's completely awake now, he turned on the light.

"Who's there!?"

"Kyaaa!"

"Huh...?"

There's a girl.  
A girl with purple twintail, she also wears a black lolita dress that made her look cute.  
Her face's smooth like porcelain that any girl would be jealous with.  
Her frilly dress' fluttering as she turns around. In Elsword's eyes, everything moved so slow.  
He can see every moment of her movement.  
Having noticed Elsword, the girl put a defensive pose.

"Woah! You're the pervert and shameless boy from just now!"

Elsword can't comprehend what did she meant, so he just tilted his head.

"Huh?"

"Are you trying to poke me or tease me again!? You also dared to undress me! What a shameless boy you are!"

"Hey, I don't understand what are you saying! Wait- Undress? Don't tell me..."

"Yes, I'm the doll that you picked up just now, pervert!"

He finally understood it very clearly.  
Elsword facepalmed and secretly pray to the God as he asked this in a very low tone.  
'Oh my dear God, please tell me this is just a dream.'  
The doll that he picked up this evening, just turned into a human.

 **Prologue End**


	2. Chapter 1 Her Name is Aisha

**Chapter 1 Her Name is Aisha**

Elsword got himself on a mess.  
The doll he picked up on his walk, just turned into a girl.  
Also, this girl's quite a noisy type.

"Don't get near me, pervert! Don't you dare to get close!"  
The girl moves backward as she glare at Elsword.  
Elsword was dumbfounded by this situation.  
He didn't understand a bit how and why he ended up in a situation like this.  
He sighed as he look at the girl.

"Say, just who are you? How can a doll turns into human like this? No matter what, it's still very unbelievable."  
No one would ever believe if someone said that a doll just transformed into a human.  
That kind of thinking's just too ridiculous.  
However, the girl's just staring at him silently.  
She got a pair of beautiful purple eyes.

"... I don't know it myself."

"What?"

If the person in question don't even know how did she became like this Elsword will not able to get the answer he want. Hence, he just tilted his head in confusion.

"You don't know? Then, when did this happened for the first time?"  
Elsword's feeling weird for digging up a girl's past, but now that thing had turned weird like this, he would've just go all out to understand the current situation.

"The first time..."  
The girl tried to remember her past. But she just shook her head.  
She stares at Elsword and pondered something for awhile, Elsword's about to get mesmerized by her beautiful eyes.

"I think this is the first time it happened."

"Say what-?"

If this is the first time how can he get an answer.  
He's holding his head in confusion.  
He tried to get an idea to get out of this mess.  
Some people out there might want to get in situation like this, but when this kind of thing happened, they will just get confused of what to do.

"Oh my God... Just how did things turned like this..."

"You're being weird, stop it."

"And who's the cause of it!?"

"-!"

The girl suddenly glared at him and she put up her defensive pose again with her hands crossed trying to repel anyone who comes near. Elsword suddenly realized that he just yelled at a girl and he immediately apologize.

"Oh- I'm sorry, I don't mean to yell, I'm just confused..."

She lowered her guard, but she still kept a good distance.  
"I see, even I also confused by myself. Suddenly I'm able to move around."  
She tries to move her limbs.  
Normally a doll can do nothing but to give up to what its owner did to it.  
But now she's able to move around and able to do anything she can't do before.

"You can't remember anything? Just like how did you ended up being thrown on the ground?"  
Elsword's curious of this girl in front of him.  
She's just too mysterious to him.  
Elsword can accept the fact that she's curious of her surroundings so she tried to find anything in his room like just now, but he want to know 'What' exactly is she.

The girl just shook her head.  
Her twintail's swaying slightly.

"I don't remember anything, all I know is I just able to move today and your pervert doings, that's all."

"You don't need to spell that 'pervert' word out! I don't know that you are actually a living thing!"

"So this pervert's trying to give his reasoning? After you undressed me like that?"

"I- Arggghhh... Fine I give up, call me pervert, call me all you want."

"... But I still need to thank you for washing my dress."

She looked at the window.  
Her cheeks are slightly red.  
She's embarrassed to show her gratitude.

"It's fine, I just done what I can."  
Elsword just shrugged it off.  
He doesn't want to think about this any further.  
Then he can see those beautiful purple eyes are staring at the snow out there.

"It's snowing... So beautiful..."

"It's winter, that's why it's snowing."

She glared at Elsword.  
Elsword tilted his head, doesn't know what's wrong.

"You're not romantic."

"... Thank you."

It's not his first time being called like that, so it's not something new to him.  
He also stared at the snow from the window. He can felt that his heart's calming down.

"What date is today?"

The girl asked him.  
He look at his calendar.

"It's 25 December, so it's Christmas now."

"Christmas?"

The girl tilted her head.  
She didn't know what's Christmas since she's just a doll.

"I'm surprised you don't know what's Christmas but you know words like Pervert or Romantic, by the way Christmas is the day the Virgin Mary gave birth to Jesus, and also the day when Good kids are getting presents from Santa Claus. Back then-"

She's listening to Elsword's story obediently.  
She's very curious of the new world she's in now.  
After telling the story for quite a time, Elsword look at the time.

"Still 1AM huh, I'm going to sleep again."

"Huh? Sleep again? No! Wake up! Tell me more stories!"

She's pouting like a child.  
Elsword can't help but thinking that she's cute even though her tongue's sharp.

"Don't yell, you will wake my family, I don't want them to found out about you, so can you just be quiet and turn back to a doll?"

"I don't want to turn back to doll! I can but I don't want to!"

"Hey, if someone found out about you, you understand what will happen to you, right?"

She's not an idiot, so she understood that someone might kidnap her for a research of her unusual phenomenon where doll can become a human.

"I-I know that..."

"Then be a good girl and turn back to doll."

"I understand, but you get off the bed first."

Elsword can't help but wonder why must he get off from his own bed.

"Why must I?"

"You're going to let me sleep on the bed. You can get a spare bed and sleep below, on the floor."

"Huh? Wait, just who do you think you are?"

"So you're going to ask a girl to sleep on the floor? What a shameless boy you are."

Elsword can't say anything anymore.  
"Guuh... Fine, sleep on the bed. But you must turn back to doll."

"Understood."  
She grinned naughtily.

After she covered herself with Elsword's blanket, she turned into a doll again.  
Finally Elsword can be at peace.

'Good Night.'

"... Good Night."  
The doll spoke to him.  
It seems like he's really able to hear the doll's voice.  
He can't help but wish that his usual peaceful day will return.

 _The Next Day_

Knock. Knock.

"... Guuh..."  
'Wake up, shameless boy. Someone's knocking your door.'

He can hear the doll's voice.  
And so he woke up and opened the door.  
There stood his sister, Elesis.

"What is it, sis?"

"last night I heard a girl's voice, did you bring girl to your room?"

"... I think you misheard, sis."

'What should I do, Elsword?'

 _How would I know!? And don't talk! Sis will hear you!  
_ Elsword yelled in his mind.  
Elesis' looking around his room, good thing the doll's hidden under the blanket so it's not visible from Elesis' eyes, and then she sighed.

"I think you're right. There's no way my virgin and ignorant brother can hook a girl."  
'HAHAHAHA! Well said, girl!'  
"Hey-!"

The doll's laugh just now is really loud, there's no way Elesis didn't hear it.  
But Elesis just left and said nothing more.  
He closed the door and locked it.

"... It seems like only I can hear your voice when you're in your doll form."

'... I also thought that she heard me, but she just go away like that.'  
It's not safe to turn into her human form since someone might get the wrong idea.  
Hence, Elsword asked her to keep her doll form during day.

"Okay, don't do anything weird. I'm going out."

'Where are you going?'

"I'm going for a walk."

'Take me with you.'

"What?"

'I also want to go out.'

"... You're telling me to bring you as a doll?"

'Of course.'

The doll said like it's a matter of course.  
But Elsword's thinking hard for a way to take this doll with him.  
And then he got an idea.

"Alright, I'll put you inside my bag."

'I can't see anything like that!'

"I've got no choice, okay!?"

'Think of a better way, idiot!'

"Who are you calling idiot!?"

Knock. Knock.  
"Elsword? Who are you talking with?"  
It's Elesis again.

"I-I'm just practicing for my school project for cultural festival!"

"I see."

And then she went away.  
That was a close call.

'Even though you're a hopeless boy you're pretty good at making an excuse.'

"... Thank you."

'Let's go, take me in your bag.'

"So you're not against it?"

'I have a plan.'

Not understanding what she meant, he just took the doll and put it in his bag.  
He make sure to keep it quite deep inside and buried her with other belongings so no one know that he bring a doll with him.

'Hey! You put too much stuffs here!'

"Bear with it."

And then he walked outside the house.  
On his way, he met Raven and Rena.

"Hello, love birds."

"Hey, Elsword."

"Sup, mate."

Maybe the doll can hear the voice of other people, so she spoke to Elsword.  
'So your name is Elsword? What a weird name.'

 _Oh, shut up doll._  
Elsword said in his mind.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, so Raven took me for a walk."

"Taking a walk everday can make you healthier."

'Elsword, go to an empty room or somewhere that no one can see you, tell them that you want to meet someone, so wait here.'  
Elsword wonder why would she told him this.

"Raven, Rena, wait awhile, I want to meet someone."

"Okay."

"A girl, mate?"  
Raven grinned.

"Oh, please."  
He laughed.

And then he get to an empty alley.  
"I'm here, so what next?"

'Take me out of this bag.'

"For what?"

'Just do it.'

He opened his bag and took the doll out and he placed it on the ground.  
Good thing that no one's around.  
Or they might think he's littering.  
The next moment the doll glows.  
A bright light that blinded Elsword's eyes.

"Ugh!"

After the light subsided, a girl's standing there in her black lolita dress.  
"Let's go to your friends."  
She smirked.

"What-"

"Just go!"  
She pushed Elsword backward.

"Oh there he is."  
Raven noticed Elsword who just came out from an alley.

"Hey-!"  
Elsword tried to stop the girl from coming out.

But he was too late, the next moment, she's already outside of the alley.  
Raven and Rena also noticed her.

"Woah, what a beautiful girl."  
Rena's amazed.

"Hey, mate... You'd better explain this properly."  
Raven grinned as he pull Elsword to his side.

"I-!"

"Nice to meet you, your name's Raven and Rena I assume?"

"Oh, you know us?"  
Rena smiled.

"Oh?"  
Raven's surprised that she know them.

"Yes, Elsword told me your names."  
She smiled sweetly.  
Elsword honestly think that she's beautiful, if only she's not this willful.

"Um- What's your name if I may know?"  
Rena asked the dangerous question.

"Eh? My name?"  
The girl looked surprised.  
She don't know her own name, that's why she's having a trouble answering Rena.

Elsword tried his hardest to think, and then he remembered a name that he used to give to his sister's manga character when she was asking what name should be good for her character, but was rejected by her back then.

"Let me introduce her to you guys."

The girl's surprised by Elsword's cover.  
Rena and Raven are listening to him.

"Her name is Aisha. She's my cousin."  
Elsword announced her name.  
But she didn't seem to hate it.

"Yes, nice to meet you guys."  
The girl whom name is Aisha now bowed her head toward Raven and Rena.

"I see, so you're Elsword's cousin."  
Rena smiled as she bowed too.

"What a disappointment, mate."  
Raven thought that Elsword finally get a girlfriend, but he still bowed too.

Aisha's looking at Elsword as she whispered to him.  
'... Thank you for giving me a name.'  
Elsword's surprised, so he look at her face, but she face away as she look at the sky.

Elsword smiled.  
From today on, the doll's name is Aisha.

 **Chapter 1 Her Name is Aisha End**


	3. Chapter 2 Uncertainty

**Chapter 2 Uncertainty**

"I did say thank you for giving me a name, but that name sure is so lame."  
Aisha's protesting about her new name.  
Elsword already expected that reaction all along, since her sister rejected that name before but since he like that name so what's wrong about it he thought.  
The good news is Aisha still took it as her name.

"Well I'm sorry for not having a good taste in naming someone."

"Forget it, but why don't you celebrate Christmas? I saw many people are buying cakes out there, but you only walk past the shop like you have nothing to do with that."

"Christmas usually is one of the most important days for couples like Raven and Rena, they celebrate it by going out and buy some cakes and more. Normal people like me doesn't care it's Christmas or not, all we know is just keep on living like we always do."

"I see, but I think it's better if we celebrate important days with family?"

"For some family maybe yes, but my family isn't the family who loves to celebrate something like this, the only day we celebrate are birthdays."

"That's kind of lame."

"I'm sorry if it's lame."

Elsword don't really like to talk about his family. His father's working at other country, his mother's working until very late, his sister's locking herself in her room drawing her manga.  
His family's not like a normal family.  
He always thought that his family's so broken.

Aisha's accompanying Elsword for his walk.  
Since now she's Elsword's doll.  
She followed Elsword wherever he go.

"Hey, Aisha."

"-Oh, What is it?"  
She just remembered that's her name now.

"Are you really going to stay with me like this? Now that you can move around freely why don't you go somewhere else? I thought you don't like me."

Aisha becomes angry when she heard those words from Elsword.

"What? You're going to abandon me?"

Having noticed Aisha's anger, Elsword's feeling a bit nervous and confused.

"What are you being angry at? I don't plan to abandon you, but I thought you don't like me?"

"Yes, I don't like you."

"So-"

Before Elsword could finish his words she speak again.

"But that doesn't mean I can just leave you! You're the first to pick me up when I'm abandoned! It's true I don't have any memories of who and why someone abandoned me, but you're the one who noticed me and took me home! I have this feeling, I'm able to become human is because you're my owner..."

Elsword get what she mean, however...

"But, when I took you from the ground, I heard you said 'No!', what do you mean back then?"

"... You're going to have me explain that embarrassing words!?"  
(Since there won't be a scene where they talk about this again I will tell you guys, it's because Elsword held the doll upside down, so what's beneath the dress {since a doll don't wear underwear I hope you get what I mean} is exposed, that's why Aisha's too embarrassed to say it out)

"W-Wait! I don't even get what did you meant!"

"You're really a pervert! You deserve to be a virgin for your whole life!"

"Don't say something so rude like that! You're a girl you know!"

"Shut up, pervert!"

She's throwing snow that she get from the ground at Elsword.  
Elsword evaded them awkwardly.

"H-Hey, calm down!"

"Go away! Don't appear before my face again!"

"S-S-Stop!"

*Smack*  
A snowball landed on Elsword's face.  
From inside of the snow, a rock is there.  
Finally Aisha's wild throw bear its fruit.  
But Aisha actually didn't plan to throw a rock at his face.

"*Gasp* Oh no!"

"N-Nice shot..."

Elsword fell to the ground unconscious.  
Aisha who's panic looked around.  
There's no one she know there.  
She's confused, how should she take Elsword back.  
She doesn't even know where's Elsword's house.

"What should I do..."

She look around and she found a bench, so he took the unconscious Elsword to the bench and lay him down on the bench. She noticed his face's red, she began to feel guilty.  
She didn't plan to throw something like rock, she's just wanting to relief her restlessness.

"Wake up... You're not that weak to be unconscious just because a rock, right..."

She shook Elsword's body.  
He moved slightly.

"Elsword!"

"Ughh... What happened..."

"You're okay!"

Aisha hugged Elsword's body tightly.  
He can feel her modest breasts are pressing to him.  
"A-Aisha?"

"I'm glad... I'm really glad..."

Not understanding what's happening, Elsword's smiling as he patted Aisha's head.

"Hey, I'm okay, you don't need to be that worried..."

"You're my owner, of course I'm worried!"

Her beautiful eyes are staring into Elsword's eyes.  
He's mesmerized by those eyes.

"I see... But you don't need to be worried anymore, I'm fine, see?"

"... That's nice to hear."

She got up from Elsword and faced away from him.  
Her face's burning.

 _W-What did I do just now!?_  
She's embarrassed when she remembered why she did that.  
Her body just moved by her own.  
She can't control her own body.

"But I'm surprised you hug-"

"DROP DEAD!"

Aisha landed a punch on Elsword's face.  
"Guaah!?"

"D-D-D-D-Don't misunderstand! That's just to thank you for the name!"

"H-Huh!? I thought you said you're wor-"

"HEEYAH!"

This time she landed a kick on his face.  
"Bueeegh!?"

"You will forget everything that just happened! Have you forget it yet!? If not-!"  
She's lifting her leg up high on the air.

"W-Wait! I already forget about it!"

"Really?"

"Of course."

She stares at his eyes.  
His eyes are stern, but suddenly he noticed something and he covered his face while he's all red.  
She's looking at Elsword while wondering what happened.  
But when she looked down...  
Her dress was lifted up due to her bringing her leg up too high that her underwear's exposed.

"K-K-KYAAAAAAA!"

She landed the infamous "Guillotine Kick" to Elsword's head.

Just before he lost his consciousness he wrote a message on the snow; Underwear.  
And Elsword lost his consciousness again.

By the time he woke up, it's already midnight.  
Did he faint for that long?  
He can feel something soft behind his head.  
And he noticed that his head's lying on Aisha's lap.  
Aisha's asleep.

"Aisha..."

Even though she's so brutal she's still a girl with kind heart after all.  
He smiled as he tried to get up.  
He patted her head as he watched her sleeping.

"... You're really an interesting girl."

Normally Elsword see girls as no one.  
Because he always acted like he didn't care about girls, some girls are started treating him as a gay. But, this is the first time Elsword think of a girl like this.

"Now... I guess I need to get back home."  
He stood up.  
Before he wake Aisha up, a certain girl with white hair behind Aisha is looking at him.  
"Hello, Elsword."  
"Eve..."

Eve is the girl that Raven mentioned before.  
She's a cool beauty that rarely talk.  
She's also currently Elsword's classmate.  
Right now they're on their holiday that's why they didn't go to school.

"Is this girl your girlfriend?"

"Nah, she's my cousin."

"I see."

She nodded.  
And then she looked at Aisha's face.

"She's pretty, I can't believe she's your cousin."

"... Why?"

"Because her face's... Different than human's."

Elsword's heart skipped a beat.  
But he quickly regained his composure.

"Hahaha, that's a nice joke, Eve. No matter what you see, she's human you know?"

"She's indeed 'looked' like human."

"... What do you mean?"

It seemed like Eve knew something about Aisha.  
But he's not really interested in that topic.  
Aisha is Aisha to him.  
She's his doll.

"... Forget it, I'm just kidding around with you."  
And then she left.

"... Did Eve knew something about Aisha's past? But..."

He didn't want to hear it, Aisha's fine the way she is now to him.  
And so, he princess carry Aisha to his house, since the time's 11PM now.

"... Uhh..."

"Oh, you're awake?"

"... El- *Gasp* KYAAAA!"

"Uugaah!?"

She punched Elsword on the face when she realized that Elsword's carrying him.  
She landed on the ground and kept a good distance from him.

"W-What did you plan to do to me?! Are trying to rape me!?"

"Why would I do that!? I simply took you home!"

"A-Ah..."

Realizing her misunderstanding, she bowed apologetically.  
"I-I'm sorry..."

"Forget it, we're home anyway, turn back to doll now."

"Okay..."

With a bright light, she turn back into a doll.  
Elsword took her and entered the house.

"... Elsword... Just what is that thing?"  
From outside of the house, Eve's stalking him, and found out about Aisha's transformation.

 **Chapter 2 Uncertainty End**


End file.
